


We'll Run Like We're Awesome [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony's Unique Approach to Parenting, Tropes on top of tropes, Tropey Tropesalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "We'll Run Like We're Awesome" by themonkeycabal.</p><p>Darcy's not quite sure what she'll do with another dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Run Like We're Awesome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771491) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Complete Length: 9:26:39  
Download (right-click and save as) as a complete audiobook [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome.m4b) or as a zipped collection [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome.zip). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

[Part 1: Chapters 1-6 [2:12:42]](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome%20chapters%201-6.mp3) (Click for mobile streaming)  


[Part 2: Chapters 7-9 [2:06:26]](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome%20chapters%207-9.mp3) (Click for mobile streaming)  


[Part 3: Chapters 10-12 [1:54:48]](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome%20chapters%2010-12.mp3) (Click for mobile streaming)  


[Part 4: Chapters 13-14 [1:22:02]](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome%20chapters%2013-14.mp3) (Click for mobile streaming)  


[Part 5: Chapters 15-17 [1:50:41]](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we'll%20run%20like%20we're%20awesome%20chapters%2015-17.mp3) (Click for mobile streaming)  


As a bonus, have a [blooper reel](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wrlwa%20bloopers.mp3)! Featuring the giggles I got while recording the story, the abuse I inflicted on my poor mic, my inability to words, and my getting all fluttery about Steve awkwardly getting his flirt on:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> *collapses* Oh my lord, this is the longest project I have ever worked on. It is legitimately more than 4x longer than my previous longest project. But I've loved this story and have wanted to podfic it for so long, and I'm so thrilled to finally reveal it. 10scheherazade01 will also be releasing her version of this story shortly and the two of us will be podficcing this entire series, with me picking up most of the one-shots and her tackling the big multichapter stories (please pray for her as she works on "Ain't Gonna Drown" which is _102k words, Lord be merciful._ ) 
> 
> Thanks to RsCreighton for beta-ing this, analise010 for the audiobook, and lavenderfrost for making the BEAUTIMOUS cover art.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694637) by [10scheherazade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01)




End file.
